Agent Provocateur
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Voldemort has won, and Lavender Brown has joined the dark side. Or so it seems.:: AU Lavender-centric, light LavenderLuna for Emily


A/N: For the lovely and absolutely wonderful Emily as part of GGE. I hope you enjoy, darling.

.

"Traitor."

They hurl the insult at you in venomous hisses, trying to break you down. It works, but you try not to show it as you pass through the prison corridor, your head held high and eyes refusing to acknowledge the ones who had once called you friend.

"Traitor," someone calls again, and you have to summon every ounce of control to not look at Parvati.

If you look at her, you will see the hatred and betrayal in her eyes. You will see the questions there, questions that you can't possibly answer.

"Come on, Brown," Greyback growls, gesturing you forward with a crook of his finger.

You shudder, remembering the way his nails had torn into your skin, ripping your flesh apart without a care. When he grins at you, you remember his teeth piercing your shoulder, tearing into muscle. But you nod, averting your eyes and following behind him.

OoOoO

"This is the girl?" Bellatrix sneers, looking at you like you're something she should scrape off the bottom of her shoe. "She's one of Potter's, Greyback, you idiotic-"

"She's one of mine now," the werewolf says, his fingers moving over the jagged scars on your neck.

"Please," you say quietly, "they don't want me anymore. And I was with them for years. I can help you."

The older witch narrows her eyes at you, and you force yourself not to look away. "Loyalty forged out of necessity," she says dryly. "When did Gryffindor produce such cowards?"

"Forged out of self-preservation," you correct. "The Sorting Hat did try to put me in Slytherin once, after all."

Bellatrix considers this for a moment. You fear that she might kill you on the spot for speaking of her House so casually. Instead, she smiles, but it's not a comforting one. She pats your cheek. "Shame you made the wrong choice. At least you're making up for it now."

OoOoO

You watch as they drag Seamus out of his cell.

Don't think about him. Don't think about the cheeky boy with a knack for setting things on fire who asked you to the Yule Ball.

"Now," Bellatrix says, shoving him to the ground for all the prisoners to see. "I know you know where the rebels are hiding, boy. Make this easy, and your death will be painless."

He looks up at you with soft eyes, silently pleading for you to do something. You scowl and turn away.

"Still not talking, then?" Bellatrix laughs. "Crucio!"

Seamus screams.

"Come on, boy. Just tell us."

"No."

"Crucio!"

You squeeze your eyes closed, breathing deeply in a failed attempt to steady yourself.

"Crucio!"

Stomach acidic, you run.

OoOoO

Bellatrix finds you hunched against the sink, splashing cold water over your face. "My cousin Regulus couldn't stomach torture either," she says, her voice dripping with faux sympathy.

You nod, swallowing dryly as you switch off the faucet.

Her hand rests against your shoulder, but it isn't gentle or reassuring. "Let's just hope," she says, bruising fingers digging into your skin, "that you don't prove to be just like my dear cousin."

"Of course not," you whisper, your voice brittle.

She turns and starts for the door before stopping and turning to face you. "By the way, I'll need you to dispose of the body."

"B-body?"

But she doesn't have to answer. You feel it in your heart that the next time you look into Seamus' eyes, the mischief will have faded, and he'll look back at you, unseeing, unknowing.

OoOoO

"Hope you're happy," Parvati spits as you pass by her cell. "Seamus, Lavender! They fucking murdered him!"

You start to answer, but Greyback spares you by wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you along. "Drinks tonight, my sweet," he growls in your ear.

"I don't drink."

"Pity."

He doesn't let go until you're out in the open again.

OoOoO

"They... They killed him!" you manage to choke out between sobs. "Tortured him a-a-and killed him!"

Luna's arms fold around you, gentle and warm. For several moments, she doesn't speak, just rests her forehead in your hair.

"I had to clean up after."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, kissing your cheek.

You had known it wouldn't be an easy job when your volunteered to infiltrate the prison. But this isn't what you'd signed up for.

Luna pulls away, touching a hand to your scarred cheek. Anyone else's touch sickens you because you know they are repulsed, that they pity you. But Luna touches you like you're still that old Lavender, whole and beautiful. "You don't have to go back," she says, sitting at the table and staring at her hands. "We can use what you've gotten and-"

"Get yourselves killed," you supply dryly. "No. I have to go back, Luna. I can't just give up now."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor."

You can see the pain flickering over her face. She wants you to stay, but she'll never say it. The battle might have been lost, but the war is still waging, and you both know the risks.

She removes her necklace and climbs to her feet again, pressing the chain into your hand.

"I thought you stopped believing in Nargles," you laugh, surprised that she still wears her old charm.

"I did," she says, brushing her lips gently against yours. "But I believe in you, and I want you to remember that."

OoOoO

"I'm sorry," you tell Dean.

He gives you a small, weak smile. "You didn't kill him, Lav."

"I didn't stop her."

"If you'd tried, you both would be dead."

You nod, but you can't find a response for that. Your eyes rest on the window, watching the rain dance across the glass.

"You're going back, aren't you?" he asks.

"Not much choice left."

Dean laughs suddenly, and you turn, eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"I remember when you were just concerned about your hair and the latest gossip. But look at you now. You're a real warrior, aren't you?"

You almost smile, but your lips don't want to cooperate. "Yeah. I reckon I am."

OoOoO

Within a week, you can almost ignore the pain in your chest when you walk through the prison...until you make the mistake of looking into empty cells.

Seamus'. Justin's. Fleur's. Padma's.

You had known them. You had stood idly by while they were tortured and murdered.

You shake your head. You can't think of that now.

The remaining prisoners no longer taunt you. Maybe they're afraid of you now. Maybe they've just decided you're no longer worth the breath.

OoOoO

"Evanesco."

"What was that?" you ask, nodding towards the now blank parchment in front of Bellatrix.

"None of your concern. Death Eater business," she says simply.

That doesn't sit well with you, but you know better than to question her. You sit across from her, stealing glances at the parchment like its secrets might reappear if you will it hard enough. "No progress?"

"Obviously not," Bellatrix snaps, and you flinch. "If there was, do you honestly think I'd be here babysitting a bunch of brats?"

"No, I suppose not."

You can feel her eyes burning into you, like she's trying to see into your soul and fish out every last secret kept in your heart. "You ask a lot of questions, Brown."

"I'm curious."

She leans back in her chair, steepling her fingers beneath her chin. "Curiosity killed the cat, little girl. You would do well to remember that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her lips purse. You're not convincing enough. If she doubts you, even for a moment, you're as good as dead.

"Come," she says, rising to her feet. "It's time we try something different."

OoOoO

Parvati kneels before you, her face swollen and bloodied. Someone else has already gotten to her.

"Go on, then," Bellatrix says coolly, circling around you like a bird of prey. "I'll be watching."

And then she's gone, and you're left alone with the girl who had been your best friend.

"You need to tell them there's a hideout in Dublin," you whisper under your breath. Louder, you say, "What's wrong, Patil? Scared?"

She watches you, confusion flashing across her face, but she doesn't speak.

"There's a group there prepared for attack," you add, meeting her gaze and praying she'll see the truth in your eyes.

"And I'm supposed to just trust you?" she mutters.

You move, your back to the door. You kick her shins, but not hard enough to do any damage, as you pull Luna's necklace into view.

Parvati's eyes widen with fascination. Then she scowls. "Scared of a traitor who'd rather save herself than die with friends? Hardly."

"I'll fix that."

You raise your wand. You have to mean it, and now you're afraid you'll fail.

You picture Parvati borrowing your favorite shoes without permission. You remember the betrayal you'd felt when avoided you most of your sixth year. You're over both, but it's all you've got.

"Crucio!"

She falls flat on the floor, body twisting into grotesque angles.

"Where are they?"

Parvati howls, and you force yourself to endure it. It has to happen. You can't give them any reason to doubt you.

"Crucio!"

If only you could have used a Silencing Charm first.

"Cru-"

"Dublin!"

You lower your wand. "Pardon?"

"Dublin. That's where I was going when they caught me."

You reach out, grabbing her tangles of dark hair and jerking her to her feet. "You were perfect," you whisper in her ear, marching her out of the room.

"Well done," Bellatrix says. You wish that she wouldn't smile. It's unsettling. "As for the girl..."

"We should keep her. Someone so quick to talk could prove useful," you suggest.

"Very well."

OoOoO

Greyback snarls as he paces the length of the corridor. He wants to be out there in the battle. Out there where he can destroy more lives as he'd tried to destroy yours.

"Will you stop that?" you snap. "You're making me nervous."

He stops directly in front of you, a smirk on his lips. "Nervous? Maybe we should do something about that, then," he laughs, touching your cheek. "I just hope you don't mind a little pain."

You cringe away from his touch, stomach twisting to knots. Greyback doesn't get the hint; he pursues you, his hands falling on either side, just at your shoulders, caging you in place. "I like them when they fight," he growls, pressing against you. "Nothing like the thrill of a chase to sate the predator in me."

"Stupefy!"

Luna stands over his body, wand still raised. For the first time in your memory, her gentle expression is replaced by something darker, deadly. "You'll find that she's spoken for," she says to the unconscious werewolf before offering you her hand.

You barely have time to process it as rebels run through the corridor, unlocking cell after cell. "What?"

"Got a message from the Dublin base," Neville explains. "Reckon we've got about twenty minutes before they return. Come on."

You can't move. Your head is swimming, still refusing to comprehend the scene before you. "But-"

"Come on," Luna says quietly.

You start to follow her, but you stop when your foot knocks against Greyback's head. Everything inside you grows cold. You raise your wand. "Avad-"

But Luna pulls you away. "No. You're better than that."

"I don't want to be better than that! I want to kill the sorry son of a bitch."

"Lavender."

"Come on!" Neville calls. "No time to waste!"

"I'm not going to let you become a murderer," Luna says, and you can hear the desperation in her voice. "Please."

Grudgingly, you lower your wand and take her hand.

OoOoO

"Congratulations," George says with an apologetic grin. "You're not a dirty traitor after all."

You don't smile back. Even as the air around you fills with noise and music, you find yourself wanting to escape. "Thanks," you mutter dryly, slipping past him and into the cabin used as headquarters.

"Good work," Neville says, patting your back. "I've got a speech to make now. Me, a speech!"

Laughing, he rushes off, and you make your way to the window, staring out at the woods beyond.

"Welcome home," Luna says, appearing at your side, her hand finding yours.

"It isn't over," you sigh. "All that, and we're still fighting."

"Yes," she agrees. "Together."

And somehow that's enough to make you want to keep going.


End file.
